Many businesses, such as restaurants, sporting venues, amusement parks, etc., employ digital display devices to convey information to their customers. These digital display devices (hereinafter “display devices”), which are similar to flat panel televisions, allow businesses to dynamically display and update content in a simple manner. These display devices are typically mounted directly to a wall or other structure, or may be mounted within an enclosure. In many cases, once a digital display is mounted, it can be difficult to access the rear surface of the digital display were many, if not all, of the digital display's ports/interfaces are located. It can therefore be difficult to modify a configuration of a digital display.